Once upon a Crime
by KryptoBanana
Summary: Fourth CHAPTER UP! Once upon a Crime is taut thriller where looks are deceiving and nothing ends as expected. Through the twist and turns there is: Love, Murder, Lies, Betrayal, Crime, and Revenge.I love reviews!
1. Murder

1Once upon a Crime

(based on Double Jeopardy with its own twist)

by KryptoBanana

It was late that night. The cold wind blew against the windows and a slight fog had formed, in which the street light could not shine through. The silence seemed to keep the night still and calm, something that could not stay perfect forever...

RING...RING! The emergency phone went off and an Auror rushed to pick it up...

"Hel..."

"Help me! Please help me! My name is Renee Potter and my husband–" and the line goes dead.

The Auror is shocked and gets the others on night shift. They trace the call back to a cabin in the woods. The Aurors surround and secure the area before entering through the door. The door opens and they file in with their wands out. Taking every precaution, they find blood splattered randomly making two paths. One leads near the back door and another leads upstairs. The Aurors make their way up the stairs, trying not to make any noise. They follow the trail into a room. However, there is no body, just more blood. They walk through the attached bathroom into another room and their they find a man lying in blood.

This man was not like other men though. Everyone knew who he was and his background. He was a respectable, famous contributor to society's good, not evil. Yet everyone also knew that Harry Potter was a powerful man. He was lying in blood and appeared to have passed out.

"Wake him up!" an Auror exclaimed to another. They pour some water on him and Harry begins to stir. His eyes flutter open and he stares into the many stunned faces of Aurors.

"Tell him what happened," the same Auror ordered in a whisper as he leaves the room with some others. Harry looks from the man who had just exited to the man who had poured water on him. Confusion. That was the only feeling that ran through Harry.

"Mr. Potter...last night we got a call from this house. It was your wife. Mr. Potter your wife was murdered last night. I'm sorry."

No one could experience the pain that had just hit Harry's heart. How was it possible that his wife was dead? His thoughts were interrupted by the same Auror.

"Mr. Potter, you need to come downstairs."

"Alright."

Heading downstairs, Harry saw the front door was open, and there was blood everywhere. The investigators were scattered about the house. A group of Aurors came back from the back of the house.

"Dead End," one of the Aurors exclaimed.

Other Aurors were checking for fingerprints, footprints, or anything that would help bring them closer to an answer. Meanwhile, Harry was guided to the sitting area.

"Take a seat, Mr. Potter."

Harry, still in shock, obeyed the man silently. So many thoughts went through his head. _She's gone. Renee's dead. How? Why? I have no enemies or do I? I wonder. _

"Mr. Potter?" Harry's thoughts were interrupted and he looked up and made slight eye contact with the Auror.

"Mr. Potter? We need you to cooperate as much as possible, ok?"

Harry just nodded.

"Mr. Potter can you tell us what happened last night?"

Things started replaying in Harry's mind. The thoughts flooded his mind. "WHO IS HE! You can't stay in there forever..."

"Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Mr. Potter we know this is difficult for you..."

"David, I'll take over now," said the chief Auror.

"Mr. Potter, we need you to hear this recording. It was a call of help that came in last night." He pushed the play button of the recording.

RING...RING! The emergency phone went off and an Auror rushed to pick it up...

"Hel..."

"Help me! Please help me! My name is Renee Potter and my husband–"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure Renee and he had a fight but nothing worth killing over.

"Mr. Potter, would you like to hear what I think about this call?"

Harry didn't answer. He didn't want to hear what the man thought about the cruelty he was forced to face every day.

" I think your wife was telling us that you murdered her. Maybe you got in a fight, had too much to drink and couldn't control yourself. However, your wife was warning us that the events that occurred last night were your fault.

The words stung Harry and his anger erupted.

"I would never kill Renee. I loved her. She was everything to me. I followed her here because I thought..."

"Sir? Sorry to interrupt but we found something," an Auror proclaimed as he came into the room.

" What is it?" the head Auror asked.

"We found a knife with blood on it. On the knife, there were fingerprints and we ran that through the scanner. Mr. Potter's fingerprints were matched to them."

All Harry could think was, _ NO! Its not possible. _

"Mr. Potter we are going to have to place you under arrest and take you in for more questioning."

Everything was happening to quickly for Harry to comprehend It did not make any sense. He had to clear his name and find his wife's real killer. They all apparated to the questioning room in the Auror's department.

"Mr. Potter, take a seat." Harry had no other choice but to obey.

"Now Mr. Potter, you are going to have to cooperate or we will have to take certain measures to obtain the truth and trust me, we will do anything to get the truth. So I leave it to you, Mr. Potter. Start talking, right from the beginning. Tell us everything 'cause I am all ears."

Honestly, Harry knew how it worked in the Auror department. He usually was the one questioning the criminals. That was until the system became a little corrupt. Now this Auror thought he had the case of the year, considering Harry Potter, the boy who not only lived but defeated the dark lord, seemed to have committed a crime. Any Auror would want this case just for the fame. Just as the papers had died down, this would bring them alive. But no matter what, Harry wasn't going to talk because he had not murdered his wife.

"Mr. Potter, I'll sit here all day just to get answer."

_I'm sure you will._ Harry thought sarcastically.

Suddenly he could hear voice from outside the room.

"You can't go in there!" However, the man came right through the door with a stern look.

"Without a court order, you can't question my client. Now I want to know who is in charge of this case."

"Jean Michel Williams; I am in charge of this case. Everything that is happening here is because I ordered for it and is my fault."

"Your fault? Chief, I am sorry, the law doesn't allow you to do anything you want. If you want to question someone, you must get a court order first.

"Smith..."

"Yes, sir?"

"This man is right; we cannot question Mr. Potter without the order. If you think tomorrow your friend will be free, think again."

"That decision will be determined tomorrow. But right now I want a word with my client, ALONE. If you don't mind."

"Sure, he's all yours." With that, all the Aurors leave the room.

"What's going on, Harry? How did this all happen? Yesterday you and Renee were at a party. So then this cabin, this tape, blood, and if Renee's gone then where'd she go?"

"You, like the Aurors, have started asking questions."

"I'm sorry man. I just want to know what happened last night so that in court... I mean can it be that you don't remember anything."

"You think I am lying. That I killed Renee. You don't even have faith in me."

"What are you saying, Harry. I have more trust in you than I have in myself. You couldn't have murdered her...you couldn't even raise your hand on her. Don't worry Harry, tomorrow you'll be free. Then, we'll see what we have to do. Okay?"

"Okay, Alex."

The next day...

"I am sorry Mr. Potter, but the evidence is too suspicious. You will stay in police custody for fourteen days. That is my final decision."

Harry could only nod his head slightly.

"I am sorry, man. I promise I'll help clear your name no matter what happens."

They head outside the court room were there was so much paparazzi. However, even with the immense crowd, Harry recognized his friend, Ginny Weasley.

"Harry, don't worry it'll be alright. I know you wouldn't kill Renee."

**A/N: It has been pretty long time since my last story. This one is definitely better. It really isn't much of a ship but again more like a crazy Harry story. I'll try to update sooner however I have driving lessons, SAT prep, summer homework, amongst other things that come first. The more reviews I get. The sooner I'll update. I believe the story will be five or six chapters. Just out of curiosity, who do you think committed the tragic murder?**

**Kryptobanana**


	2. Lies

1Chapter 2

"Now Mr. Potter, please take a seat right over there," an Auror said as he pointed to a chair.

"The chief will be with you in a second," another Auror exclaimed.

Harry wasn't exactly sure what or rather how he was going to speak to these men when they were already convinced he had committed a crime. It was futile to try to explain his innocence. To Harry, for now onwards, every moment in time was a complete waste. There was no point of living without Renee. Well, there was one reason. He wouldn't rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life, while the headlines stated **ONCE A MURDERER, ALWAYS A MURDERER**, especially for a something he had not committed. Though, the public knows the murders he had committed were for the good of the wizarding world, people like Rita Skeeter could be very persuasive. Harry wasn't a brittle man, either. Especially during the war, he never let the death of others stop him from concluding the prophecy. If these men thought he was going to be an easy case, their claim to fame, then they have another thing coming.

"Mr. Potter, I am sure you know the rules. We need you to cooperate in order to solve this case. I want you to start right at the beginning. Right from the first page of the first chapter that involves your wife. Is that clear?" Auror Williams asked.

"Yes." Harry said. Auror Williams sat down and turned the recording device on. He nodded towards Harry as though he was saying, 'You may begin.'

"It was New Year's Eve. I was at my best friend, Ronald Weasley's house for a party. I was talking to my friend, Ginny Weasley, when the lights dimmed and a countdown began."

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Harry hugs Ginny, or rather who he though was Ginny. When the lights went back on, he realized he wasn't even close. He looked into the eyes of his future wife (he didn't know then).

"I'm sorry, I...I thought you were a friend of mine, who happened to be standing there ten seconds ago." Harry was too caught up in the woman's beauty to even introduce himself or create small talk.

"It's alright." With that said, the woman walks away from Harry, but not from his life. Harry was never really great with woman, however something told him, 'She's the one'. For Harry, it was love at first sight.

Harry left the party however stopped at the local park to get some air. While going for a walk he sees a car slam into a post, after being tailgated by a car full of drunk men. The step out of the car to see if the woman was alive, for the sole purpose of using her, however it seemed she wasn't.

"She's dead, mate. Let's get out of here." The drove off into the darkness, leaving her abandoned, however Harry wouldn't allow her to die. He went over to pick her up and placed her carefully into his car.

(At Harry's House)

"I've checked her out. She had a broken arm and some cuts and bruises. Otherwise she should be fine," his personal healer exclaimed.

"Thank you," Harry said. After the healer left, Harry sat and watched the woman breath deeply. He later retreated to his room.

As morning dawned, Harry was already up, drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. He heard footsteps get louder, and watched the woman come down the stairs.

"Thank you," the woman said. Harry only nodded his head

"What's your name?" Harry asked. It was a simple question but it was a question that would change his life.

"Renee Warren. Yours?"

"Harry Potter."

"After that moment of becoming acquainted with each other, we grew closer. First as friends, we went to see movies, went to parties, played racquetball, ran together, etc. We got to know each other better like our good and bad habits, expressions, hobbies, and so on. Renee was an unemployed woman, looking for a job. I had never really become an Auror, an official one. Instead I started my own broom company as you may know. I employed Renee as my secretary to start her out. From that point we grew even closer. I made sure nothing happened to her and she took good care of my well being. I was already in love with Renee but I think that was when she fell in love with me. We started dating for a while. Then, the moment came. The perfect moment, when I took her on a candlelight dinner under the heavenly stars. I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

"Mr. Potter, sorry to interrupt, I just have a quick question. If you loved her as much as you say, then why did you follow her?"

"One month into our marriage, she started to become unsure."

"Why are you suddenly packing your bags? Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I was going to call you beforehand. I have to go to Paris. I'll come back by tomorrow," Renee answered as she quickly placed more clothes in her suitcase.

"Paris?"

"Yeah, one of my best friends lives there. Here younger sister is in the hospital and is really sick."

"You never introduced me to this _friend_."

"You don't know all my friends. Relax, she was in the same school, actually same dorm, as me. A little while late she was transferred to a different school but we still kept in touch. I told her I was coming. Happy?"

"The next day I was playing racquetball with Alex. After playing I was walking out of the rec center when Ginny started shouting my name."

"HARRY! HARRY!" Harry turning around to see Ginny running up to him.

"Hey stranger! What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Ginny asked.

"I come here once in a while. But I am a little confused to see you here. Weren't you supposed to go to America?"

"Yeah, next week," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay..."

"Its good I met you here today because I was going to call you anyway."

"Really?

"Harry," Ginny said while turning away from him, "Renee isn't angry with me for any reason, is she? Maybe by accident, I did something wrong?"

"What? What are you saying?"

"Really, Harry. She wasn't happy to see me. I mean when she saw me, she completely ignored my existence and looked away."

"When?"

"Last night. In the Marriot in Bristol. I went there with dad. She was there, too. I greeted her but she ignored me and walked away as if she didn't know me."

"Renee in Bristol? You must have been mistaken. Last night, Renee went to Paris. So then how can she be in Bristol?"

"Come on Harry. You think I wouldn't recognize Renee? How can that happen?" With that Ginny walks away, leaving Harry in a confused state. _Why was Renee in Bristol? More importantly, why did she lie to me? Or is Ginny lying with me?_

-Cut Scene (Potter Manor)-

Harry sat on his bed with a phone up to his ear.

"_The number you have dialed is not in service. Please hang up and try again."_

Harry puts the phone down and starts to get angry. _What's wrong with her cell phone. It should work._ Then a car pulled up into the driveway. Harry heard it and headed downstairs. He walked to the front door as Renee came in. She automatically hugged him while giggling.

"I really missed you," Renee said while pulling away only to see Harry's angry face, "Are you angry with me?" Renee asked, putting on an innocent face. Seeing Harry's expression had not changed, she dived into an explanation, Harry knew was a lie. "Oh God, Jessica's sister..."

"You are coming straight from Paris?"

"No, I am coming from Moscow, Russia. If I went to Paris, then I am coming from Paris, right? Okay, come on, I have a surprise for you." She went straight to their bedroom. As Harry walked in, Renee was already unpacking.

"If you went to Paris, then who was at the Marriot in Bristol?" Harry asked as Renee's unpacking process became slower.

Smiling, Renee answered, "It must have been my ghost, for certain. Or maybe my evil twin." Harry didn't find the answer funny. "By the way, what were you doing at the Marriot?"

"Not me, Ginny was there. She's the one who told me you were there.

"Oh I see, so my ghost wasn't seen by you but Ginny and why not? I have after all taken her best friend away from her," Renee said with a smile however, Harry was still angry. "Harry, I love you. Look at this. On the way back, I got you these shirts. Come on, Harry, will you take them and try them on while a freshen up, ok?"

(The next morning)

The phone rang the next morning and Harry went to pick it up.

"Hi. Is this the Potter Residence?"

"Yes?"

"Hi. My name is Jacob and I am the manager of the Gucci store in Bristol. Last night, Mrs. Potter came by and bought some shirts. I believe she left her credit card in the store."

"Oh. Ok, I'll come by and pick them up as soon as possible."

"Thank you." _Why would Renee lie straight to my face. Bristol is nowhere on the way from Paris._

"Hey, whose phone call was it?" Renee asked as she entered the room.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The shirts you bought are from a store in Bristol. Why were you in Bristol?"

"Is it a crime to drive extra to buy a gift for my husband now?" With that Renee left the room.

(In the car)

"I don't know what to do, Alex. She lied straight to my face. She keeps bypassing the question."

"Look Harry, you guys have to agree to sit down and talk this out. I am sure its nothing." However, Harry wasn't listening because he just saw Renee driving in the opposite direction..

"Look, Alex, I going to have to call you back."

"Ok." Harry dialed his wife's number.

"Hey you, what's going on?"

"Where are you, Renee?"

"I'm in the gym. Why?"

"Nothing, just wondering, look I have to go ok."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye." Harry turning the car in a full U-Turn and started to follow Renee's car. He ended up in a hotel parking lot. He watched Renee enter the building, and quickly followed. He went right up to the hotel manager, who had recognized him.

"Hi, I am wondering if you can tell me what floor Renee Potter, _my wife_, is staying in?"

"Oh, let me check," he said and in a couple seconds he got an answer, "the fourth floor."

"Thank you."

Harry head up to the fourth floor, only to see his wife leaving with another man. He ran down the stairs , in attempt to follow them, but fails. He goes back into his car and calls Alex, filling him in on the details.

"Harry, maybe you don't know everything about Renee."

"Are you saying I should hire a investigator on my wife?"

"No, that would be to public. Maybe you should continue following her."

-Next day-

While leaving for work, Renee stopped him.

"Hey, you are forgetting something."

"What?"

"Goodbye kiss, silly." They kissed and Renee reminded him. "Don't forget about the party tonight."

With that said, Harry started his car and drove around the corner, in order to hide his appearance. He got out and snuck around the back of the house. He watched her do some exercises when a phone call interrupts.

"Don't call, I think he is starting to suspect us." Whoever is on the other side answered and Renee says, "Meet me at the cabin." Again, there is a pause and Renee answers, "Don't worry, there is a party tonight. I'll get away."

-At the party-

That night, Harry made sure that Renee saw him. He pretended to act drunk so she would be reassured that it was safe to meet the mysterious caller.

-At the cabin-

Renee entered through the door, only to see a very sober Harry waiting for her.

"Who was at the hotel Renee?" Harry asked. When Renee doesn't answer, he questions her furthermore, as his anger increases.

"Why were you in Bristol? Why are you constantly lying to me? Who is he?"

"I would never tell you his name."

That one statement pushed Harry to the limit as he began screaming. Renee ran upstairs and locked herself in a room. Harry followed her up and began pounding on the door.

"WHO IS HE? Renee, you can't stay in there forever..." The tears ran down Harry's face as he soon became calm again. He heads downstairs and began drinking a shot of firewhiskey. One shot after anther, Harry passed out.

-Present day-

"That is all I remember from that point but I know I didn't kill her," Harry exclaimed.

"That, Mr. Potter, will be decided in court," Auror Williams answered.

**A/N: Now who do you think did it? Who is the mystery man? What is with all the lying? If you want to know you need to review. The story is going to get even more interesting. Next Chapter is the court case. This story is definitely AU because I am a big Harry/Ginny fan. **

**KryptoBanana **


	3. Confessions

1**A/N:** **Before you start reading, I'll let you know that the beginning is similar to my last story _Promise_. Then it spins off into so many shocking confessions you'll be left with a cliffhanger. So before you read this chapter, keep in mind, it isn't over yet. So buckle your seatbelts and you may proceed. Let the roller coaster begin!**

Chapter 3

"All rise. We are here today for case 6240, Mr. Harry Potter charged for the murder of Mrs. Renee Warren-Potter. You may be seated."

"Is the plaintiff ready?" the judge asks.

"Ready, your honor," Alex, Harry's lawyer stated.

"Defense...?"

"Yes, your honor," Mr. Penn, the federal lawyer said.

"Good. Let's begin."

The case began and Harry was forced to retell his story. He had to face the same criticism he got from the Aurors, who were already convinced he murdered Renee. Then it was the Defense's turn.

"I would like to call out Mr. Andrew Faber," Mr. Penn said.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Mr. Andrew Faber."

"Do you swear that the evidence you are about to give will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"Be seated."

With that Mr. Penn got up from his seat, and proceeded with his first question.

"Mr. Faber, please state what you were doing the night of December 9th."

"I was working as a emergency call operator. Around 11:28, a phone call came in with a woman on the line."

"Mr. Faber, I am going to play a recording of a phone call. Then, I would like you to identify it and tell us what you think she was trying to say, since you did answer the call."

Mr. Penn pushed the play button and Harry had to hear his wife's plea for help again.

"Hel..."

"Help me! Please help me! My name is Renee Potter and my husband–" and the line goes dead.

"Yes, that is the call I heard. It seems that Mrs. Potter was stating her husband was the killer, or the danger. He must have been posing a threat to her, otherwise why would she call?"

"Objection, your honor. A person's opinion will not help us determine who the killer is, only the evidence," Alex said.

"Objection sustained, Mr. Cole. This is hard evidence to get a recording like this. Since Mr. Faber is the only one who actually heard it and he is specialized in getting these calls, his opinion does matter. Continue Mr. Penn."

"Thank you, honor but I have no further questions. Witness is yours Mr. Cole."

"Mr. Faber I have a couple of questions. Did you hear any background noise because sometimes these recordings can't pick faint sounds?"

"Actually no I didn't. The phone line went dead before she completed her statement."

"Well, Mr. Faber. Don't you find that odd. I mean if I were the killer I would have held my hand over her mouth or do something to silence her, and then hang up the phone. However if I did that, you would hear some screaming, don't you agree?"

"Well, I not really sure. I didn't hear any screaming or noise of such sort. The line just went dead. Certainly when it comes to murders, every criminal has their own technique."

"Fair statement. Another thing, you didn't actually here the full statement, so how can you assume her husband killed her?"

"Well, she was in panic, and it seemed that her husband was imposing a threat."

"Seemed? She could've been saying, my husband _is hurt_; or my husband _is fighting _the man _right now_; or she could also be saying my husband _is drugged and hallucinating._ For all we know, she was calling on Mr. Potter's behalf."

"True."

"I have no further questions, your honor."

"All right, Mr. Penn, you may call your next witness."

"I would like to call a Mr. Josh McLean to the stand. "

"Please state your name for the record."

"Mr. Josh McLean."

"Do you swear that the evidence you are about to give will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"Be seated."

"Mr. McLean I just have a couple of quick questions. Please state what evidence you found."

"While searching the cabin, we found a knife. We ran the prints we found through the scanner, and they matched Mr. Potter's."

"That would be all for now, your Honor."

"Mr. Cole?"

"Yes, Mr. McLean, I have two questions for you. Isn't it possible that Mr. Potter was framed. You have had a number of cases like that right? How exactly did you figure out who the innocent one was?"

"Mr. Cole, you're right. Many cases involve someone being framed. However, the innocent one usually goes free because there is other evidence. In this case, the innocent one cannot be determined because there is only one suspect in mind. Also, all the evidence is pointing to the suspect."

"That's because the Aurors haven't taken the time to investigate this case further."

"Objection. Can we stick to the facts, not the opinion of a _friend_."

"Objection overruled. Mr. Cole please go on with your second question."

"Of course, Mr. McLean, how do you know the blood on the knife is Mrs. Potter?"

"Well, only one murder was committed, and Mrs. Potter's body is missing."

"How do you know one murder was committed? Since Mrs. Potter's body is missing you can't really match the blood to her, can you?"

"Well...No. But I assure you..."

"That would be all your honor.

Alex to a seat next Harry and wrote him a note: _Things are looking good for our side. _However it wasn't going to end that easy.

"HE'S GUILTY," an old man shouted as he barged through the door.

"Sir, you cannot be in here. There is a case going on."

"I know however I am Renee's uncle and I wish to speak because I witnessed the event."

With that statement said, people started talking. Harry couldn't even believe what was going on. _He had never met this uncle. Witnessed the crime?_ It was decided they would question the uncle.

"Do you swear that the evidence you are about to give will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"Be seated."

"Sir, I would like you to tell us everything that you feel relevant to the case," the judge said plainly.

"I am Renee's uncle. My name is Jonathan Warren. I raised her with these two hands. Judge, she didn't go to see a friend, she would go out to see her uncle, me! And this bastard didn't believe her and murdered her in front of my eyes!"

"Everything you want to say, please say it openly and clearly for everyone to hear," the judge said.

"Renee's mother wasn't the greatest person in the world. She was a prostitute. With all the money she got, she spent it on Renee; for her clothes and education. But one day when her mother got in trouble, she begged me to take her away, somewhere far. I did as she asked. I took her to another city. Her mother was happy to send money but one day something happened and she died. The money stopped coming. I didn't have the money to raise her and I began to become desperate. I tried to make Renee just like her mother, in the same business, but she was a smart, clever girl and she ran away. I suddenly realized, I was alone. However one day, one day I was reading the newspaper and read that she was getting married to a rich man. I was really happy and went to England. I started to blackmail Renee. I would call her and tell her if she didn't give me a hundred thousand galleons, then I would go to her husband the entire truth about her past. But Renee is a straightforward woman. She...she didn't cheat on her husband. She would tell lies to her husband and save his money. But one day, I got so angry and I said that if she didn't give me the money, I would ruin her entire life. Renee told me to meet her at a cabin that night but my taxi broke down and I was thirty minutes late. When I finally reached, I saw this bastard with a knife, chasing after my child. She was on the phone calling the Aurors, shouting for help when he stabbed her again and again and again...,"the man had started crying, "He slashed her in the stomach. My child, in front of my eyes...my eyes, I watched her die. I watched him still. He dragged her off into the woods afterwards. There, he dug a hole and threw her in and buried her. She died," he started crying harder, "she died!"

"There is only one way to tell if this man is telling the truth. We will have to go and see if the body is buried.

Court was adjourned and the Aurors went through the woods behind Harry's house. They followed the uncle until he stopped and pointed towards a spot. They started digging until they found something that caused Harry to tremble back. He was so in shock that he backed up, right into a tree. Inside the hole, there was a decomposed body.

Harry sat in jail because there was no hope. Alex came in to visit him with the worst news possible.

"Harry...the forensics brought back the report. The blood on the body matches. The body was Renee's. they took everything and put it away but I managed to get this for you." Alex held up Renee's wedding ring as Harry turned around. He took the ring and started crying, trembling, and slouches down against the wall. There was no hope.

Days became countless in jail before they were going to ship him out to Azkaban. Ginny had made a couple of visits, reassuring him that everything will be alright. However, Harry knew that he was innocent, that he was framed, and that he had to find the real killer. He called Alex.

"Alex, get me out of here."

"Harry, we can't get an appeal. I trying everything I can."

"Not everything. Do whatever you can, even if its illegal." With that they formed a plan. A plan that would lead him straight to the killer. Revenge is sweet, right?

**A/N: Shocking confessions, angry Harry, revenge? Does it get any better? Of course! I took out the part on the plan just because I thought you guys might want to recover from everything that has happened so far. :P R&R please!**

**KryptoBanana**


	4. Deceit

1**A/N: A quick note, if you think this should be part of the last chapter let me know! **

Chapter 4

The plan was simple. Alex would visit Harry one last time. Because of his absence, Harry signs papers that hand the company to Alex until things settle down a bit. How would Harry escape? Like I said, it was simple. (Switching to Harry's POV)

Alex would give me cigarettes that would be filled with a substance. This substance would safely increase my heart rate. I would mix the tobacco with water and drink it while an Auror was near. This process would make it look like I was having a heart attack. The Aurors would take me to St. Mungo's hospital in an ambulance. On the way, I would unlock the door. Once we head into the jungle, I would jump out and escape. Alex would be prepared with a car. However, the plan had changed.

While driving, however, Alex stops the car at a cliff and asks Harry for help with some car troubles. They would have to switch cars. When Harry gets out, Alex pulls out a gun. Harry didn't have his want and was still recovering from the fake heart attack. He is to shocked.

"I have control of the company now, Harry. There really isn't a point for you to live now, is there?"

Harry couldn't speak, because of how shocked he is. He didn't realize how obvious the plan was, that the course of human events that had just occurred was a trap. With that, Alex shoots Harry three times and to Harry, failure was the only word that went through his mind.

-One Week Later-

Harry wakes up in a hospital-type environment. He tries to get up but faints. Ginny calms him down until he wakes up again.

"How did you find me?"

"I was worried about you Harry. I was visiting, to bring some food, and saw you suffering from a heart attack. I followed the ambulance out and saw you escaping. What were you thinking? I followed you until I saw you get into a car. I couldn't get a licence number but found the car abandoned on a cliff. That's where I found you. What happened?"

"Alex, he took everything. It was his plan to get rich. Thank you for saving me, Healer Weasley," he said with a slight smile.

"What now?"

"Revenge."

As three months pass by, Harry regains his strength and trains himself again. He had only one thought on his mind: _Find Renee's killer._ One day, Ginny shows him a recent issue of Witch Weekly. The headline read: Alexander Cole, Young Millionaire. Harry flips through the article and finds out that he is currently in Malaysia and has just started a hotel business.

"We need to get to Malaysia, as quick as possible."

"How?"

"I'll need a fake passport and we'll need to get tickets soon."

All is done as is it supposed to and Harry and Ginny end up in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, where they meet an optimistic British taxi driver, who happens to be a wizard. It seems they have just made a new friend and get his card. They decide to stay in the hotel across the street. Word gets out that Alex is throwing a celebration party in the hotel. It was Harry's perfect chance.

That night, Harry sneaks in and knocks two guards out. He enters the building from the back and climbs to the balcony. He sets up his sniper rifle, determined to take Alex out. Alex begins to make a speech. A perfect opportunity.

"Thank you all for coming today. It is a blessing to prosper with a business that was, at first nothing. But let me tell you. I could not have done it without my girlfriend. Come out here, you!"

Through the scope, prepared the pull the trigger, Harry sees Renee. The one person he had not expected was alive. Harry stops, heart-broken and confused. He leaves the hotel and storms back to his room telling Ginny what had just occurred.

"Renee? Alive? How is it possible?"

"It was all a bunch of lies. Just for money. How could she?"

"Harry, what are you going to do?" However, Harry remains silent in thought.

"Maybe we should tell the Aurors?"

"Aurors? After they were ready to behead, practically. They are still looking for me. And do you think they will believe me, even if Renee's alive. I am an escaped fugitive to them. Probably delusional. No...we can't go to the Aurors."

"Then?"

"They are going to learn what it is like to lose everything."

"Harry?"

"Torture. Sabotage. Revenge."

**A/N: And so it begins. What exactly does Harry have in mind? Well I can't tell you. Not yet. Four chapters in three days is more than enough. :P But cheers to rweasley500 who figured out this part of the story before it happened. The question is, can you figure out the rest?**

Kryptobanana


	5. Seduction

1Chapter 5

In Alex's office, Jonathan Warren is lying on a couch, looking at a magazine, _Playwizard_ specifically. He hums a tune softly while flipping through the magazine slowly. However his fantasies are interrupted with a ring of a phone. He picks up the phone and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Elizabeth Mason, I work for the Daily Prophet. I was wondering if I could speak to Jonathan Warren?"

"This is he."

"Yes, well, the Daily Prophet would like to interview you at the Moonrock café."

"Sure, of course, I'll be there at noon."

"Thank you." The phone line goes blank and Mr. Warren seems quite pleased with himself. He has no idea what his fate brings today.

Around noon time, Mr. Warren walks into the café only to meet the most beautiful reporter ever. He took one look at her from the legs up to the head and back down.

"Hi, my name is..."

"Elizabeth Mason, it is a pleasure to meet you," Jonathan takes hold of her hand and kisses it.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Warren," Ginny said with a slight smile.

"Well let's take a seat, miss or is it Mrs. Mason?"

"_Miss_ Mason," Ginny said again with a smile. She could instantly determine that Mr. Warren was going to be an easy victim to persuade. They started talking about Mr. Warren. Ginny would care less and started flirting with him constantly, not that she enjoyed it. She much rather waste her _talent_ on someone else.

"Well Ms. Mason, it was wonderful to meet..." he said nervously however Ginny cut him off.

"Mr. Warren, how is it that a man like you: tall, dark, and handsome, not have a girlfriend?"

"Uhhh... I... well... I really don't have time..."Jonathan stuttered before Ginny made a startling suggestion.

"How about you," Ginny poked his chest, "and me go back to your place?"

"I, well, I don't know about my place..."

"Then how about mine?"

"Well..."

"Room 255 in the Hilton. Be there around 8 pm, and if you behave, you might get to stay the entire night," Ginny said with a feigned suggestive smile. Ginny left him sitting their startled. She walked right up to a taxi and got it.

"Did you do it?" a deep man's voice asked.

"Don't worry Harry, he'll be there," Ginny grinned with certainty.

"If you ask me, this man needs a life," Jeffery, the British taxi driver exclaimed.

At eight in the night, Mr. Warren made his way to the door, which read 255. Before he could knock, Ginny opened it. She is wearing a silky black dress, clinging to her body, revealing her beautiful figure. Mr. Warren was in for a night full of surprises.

"I have been expecting you, Jonathan," Ginny said seductively.

"Well...I thought...I would...consider the offer..." he stuttered. Ginny was making him nervous. He needed to take advantage. The night goes on. Jonathan had taken his shirt and pants off by this point. His hands were all over Ginny, however Ginny interrupts him.

"Mr. Warren, you use too much handwork. You need to relax and let me lead for a little while. I have an idea. I going to tie your hands to the post. Then I want you to close your eyes and count to ten. When you open, you'll have the best night of your _('pathetic,'_ Ginny thought) life,"

"Really? Well lets do it then, shall we?" Ginny ties his hands to the post.

"Close your eyes and no peeking. Okay?"

"Alright," Jonathan replied. Ginny walks away as Jonathan counts.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!" He opens his eyes to see Harry in front of him, with a kerosene bottle, which looked quite full.

"It's not possible..."

"Oh it is quite possible, Mr. Warren," Harry interrupted with a calm but fierce voice, "you didn't actually think you would get rid of me that easily. Now you will pay for your sins."

"No, please, I was forced to lie. Alex blackmailed me. We are in the same boat." But despite his pleas, Harry started pouring the liquid on the walls.

"The minute I found out Renee died, I had a burn in my heart. Then, I found out that she betrayed me. That burn is ten times worse."

"Look, I'll help you. What do you want? Money? I can give you money. How about a new life? I could help you there."

"Guess again, Jonathan. I want the truth." Harry stops next to the bed where the night stand stood.

"The truth? Alex betrayed you. He loves Renee. They knew each other from before. He forced her to marry you and concocted this plan just to get rich. He did this. I just a pawn in his planned. He used you. He used me, too. Look I am on your side." The uncle breaks down completely.

Harry grabs the glass on the night stand and pours the kerosene into it. He then drinks the glass. Jonathan looks startled.

"Mr. Warren, burning is not my style. But I do love water."

That night, Harry drowns Jonathan Warren. One down, two to go. The next morning, the police found his body wash up to shore on the beach. It was speculated that he went fishing out on a boat but fell into the water, causing himself to drown. Others believe he committed suicide because Jonathan knew he couldn't swim. Despite the theories, Renee and Alex were both stunned to see this.

The next night, Renee is reading a book in her room when all of a sudden, the lights turn off. She enters the common area where she head towards an slightly open window. Then from the back, someone grabs her and covers her mouth. Renee fills a series of kisses down her back.

"Oh, Alex, why did you scare me like that?"

However the kisses stopped and when she turned around, Alex opened the door and switched on the light. Suddenly, Renee's world comes tumbling down and she faints. She wakes up to see Alex staring down on her.

"Renee, I was so worried. What happened?"

"I...someone was in the room..."

"Who?"

"I thought it was you...but it wasn't"

"Renee, no one is in this room. I checked the rooms when you fainted. I thought something might have happened."

"Someone was here, I swear!"

"Renee, calm down. Hey, why don't you take your book and go outside. You can read near the pool area. In the meantime, I'll get security to check the hotel. Okay?"

"Oh..okay..." She went up to the roof. They had a private pool. However when she opened the door, she saw Harry's dead body floating.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Alex comes up to the roof to see Renee crying.

"Renee, what's wrong with you?"

"Harry...Harry's body was in the pool..." Alex takes a look and sees nothing.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing there."Renee looks back at the pool to see it empty.

The next day, Renee left the hotel room for the mall. She decided to go out, to get her mind off of Harry and the night before. While trying out some clothes, she looks in the mirror to see Harry. When she turns around, there is no one in sight. She couldn't shake Harry's image away. He was everywhere. A restless spirit, perhaps, wanting revenge. She couldn't handle it anymore. She heads straight to Alex, who happened to be in a meeting.

"Renee, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't believe me! He's everywhere, Alex. He is out to get us!"

"Renee, calm down."

"NO! You said we would be happy. You promised..."

"Renee, you are making a scene. Let's go outside, okay. Excuse me gentlemen." Alex and Renee step outside the room.

"Renee..."

"He's haunting me, Alex. He's angry. He wants to kill us."

"Renee! Harry is dead." At that point, the janitor started vacuum cleaning the floor. Alex became frustrated and shouted for the man to go away. He continued to comfort Renee, not knowing seeing the janitor's face. The face was Harry's.

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry I haven't updated. Junior year is the craziest of all. Work, Work, Work. I finally was able to write this chapter out. I had it outlined and everything. Anyway, please review! I will update sooner...hopefully.**

**Kryptobanana**


End file.
